Unexpected Love
by Urushiana
Summary: Lucy's telling her daughter how she met her husband. Who is her husband and how did they meet? And how's Mira the match-maker involved in all this? Colu. (sorry if it's to short, i came up with another idea for a fanfiction when i was writing this)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" I fell to my bed sighting, I just got home from a mission with Team Natsu and they ended up destroying half the city and we didn't get the reward because of that. So here I am, broke and tired.

*knock* *knock*

"Natsu go away!" _Wait, that idiot never use the door!_ I could hear someone chuckle. _What the hell?_

*knock* *knock*

"I'm coming!" I stood up and walked to the door, I hesitated for a second then I opened the door. Only to be greeted by three people I didn't expect to see. Okay, I wasn't actually that surprised to see Doran Bolt because of my teams capacity to destruction. It is the other people that surprise me, Cobra and Midnight.

"H-hi Doran B-Bolt"

"Hi, miss Heartfilia. Can we come in?" He asked politely.

"S-sure" I guided them to the couch. _What could these guys possibly want? I mean there are two dangerous criminals, without magic ropes or anything to bind them. I mean what if they-_

"I suppose you're confused about this hole situation. Well you see, the magic council have decided to rebuild the oldest prison cells and in order to do that we need to find a couple of mages capable of taking care some of the prisoners and dominate them. Cobra and Midnight over there" points at the two "has behaved very well. So we decided to give them a second chance and we chose you to take care of them until they have found a guild and can take care of themselves. Do you accept?" I was shocked. _What! Does the council really think I am strong enough to take care of two dangerous criminals?_

"I don't know-"

"We'll give you 2 000 000 jewels if you accept"

"*sight* Fine, I accept"

"Well then I will take my leave" He was gone in a second. _Did he leave so quick because he was afraid or does he have something important to do?_

"He left because he said something about you being scarier than the Titania herself before we got here" Cobra said. _What is he talking about? How did he know what I was thinking? _Midnight saw my confused look.

"He can hear your mind, it's kind of disturbing but you'll get used to it" He said. _What!? So I have a fucking mind reader in my house? Isn't it bad enough I have to live with two criminals!? Now I will never have any privacy!_

"That's right. You just have to live with it" The devil himself said. _Cobra. _I said in a sexy seductive voice: _If you don't get out of my head and leave my thoughts alone. _I took a step closer to him. First I will stick a fork in your eye, _then I will cut of your balls , after that I will torture you, and when I'm done I will END YOUR FUCKING LIFE. UNDERSTOOD!? _When I was done with my threat I saw that he stood there frozen and were sweating rivers.

"Wow, what did you say to him. I've never seen him this scared before since… well, since never" Midnight said quite impressed.

"Nothing special. Since it's already dinner time what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked. The boys looked at each other.

"Strawberry pancakes" They said in unison. _Seriously?_

"Well then, stay here and I will call you when foods ready" I told them and walked into the kitchen.

**Cobra's POV**

"Strawberry pancakes" Me and Midnight said in unison. _Seriously? _I heard the blond think. Well I aren't surprised, it is a strange food suggestion but me and Midnight have only eaten prison food the last couple of months, and it's awful.

"Hey, what did that girl say to you earlier?" Midnight asked. I paled and felt a shiver down my spine.

"She threatened me with words I've never heard a girl said before"

"Oh" Was all he said. _But either way, you have to admit she is pretty cute. I saw you looking at her earlier, she is not quite my type so you can have her lover-boy. _I growled at his words as an answer.

"Food's ready!" She called from the kitchen. Midnight and I walked into the kitchen.

**Lucy's POV**

Cobra and midnight walked quietly into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. _Why are they so quiet all of the sudden? Oh, I forgot he can hear my thoughts. Stop thinking._

"It's easier said than done blondie" Cobra said. _Didn't you hear what I said earlier. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!_ He choked on his food and nodded.

"Ha! You just got owned by a little girl"

"What did you call me" I said in a murderous tone and glared daggers at him. He was also starting to get scared. After about five minutes they had finally snapped out of it and were eating without manners. Like Natsu but much worse.

"Hwj, thus fhoogh ish pwethy koog" Midningt said with his mouth full.

"Can you understand what he is saying?" I asked Cobra.

"Yes, he said that the food was pretty good" He replied. _Wow, I kind of expected them to have bad manners but this is ridiculous. They're even worse than Natsu. _Then I remembered that Cobra could read my thoughts… again. But it didn't seem like he have heard me. _I wonder what will happen when the guild finds out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

The three of us had finished our meal and were currently sitting in the couch and watching TV. I sat in the middle with Cobra on my right side and Midnight on my left. The comedy movie we watched had just ended and a horror movie had just started. I was just about to switch channel when Midnight took the control before I reached it.

"Ah, ah, ah, now we have endured a movie you wanted to watch. Now it's our turn to pick" He said in a singing voice. _Oh, what I hates his guts. _Cobra started laughing. _Cobra, I'm angry but will let you of the hook this time Is he always this irritating? _He nodded, I was about to say-I mean think something as a reply but the movie started and I realized it wasn't just any movie. It was Annabelle. _Crap._ I turned to Midnight.

"Ok, you can pick any movie except for a horror movie like the one that's on now" A grin spread across his face. _This can't be good._

"Nope, I want to see this movie and if you complain then I will burn your manuscript"

"How did you know about my manuscript" I did never tell them did I? In that case my memory is worse than I though.

"We checked your desk earlier. So can we see the movie?" I sighted, I really didn't want to see the movie but neither did I want my manuscript to get burnt.

"Fine, but I warn you, I get scared easily" I warned them. But they didn't seem to care so much.

**Cobra's POV**

_-Time skip 40 minutes-_

_Damn that Midnight. _About twenty minutes after the movie started Midnight fell asleep and fell down from the couch. But Lucy didn't seem to notice because she was still watching the movie. I looked at her, she looked really terrified. I kind of felt sorry for her so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, first she looked at me questioningly but then a scary scene came up in the movie and she hugged me tight. I smiled inwardly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Don't assume anything, I only hold on to you because the movie is so scary" She blushed and pulled herself as close she could. _I never though she had a side like this._ _Wait, why should I care?_ We are ex enemies and on top of that I have tried to kill her and her friends TWISE. I can't believe that she forgot it just like that, she really is something. I relaxed and laid down my head on hers, she tensed a bit at first but relaxed as well. None of us cared that the horror movie had ended and a romantic comedy had started. We just sat there in silence (except for Midnight who was lying down on the floor) and let the sleep take over.

**Lucy's POV **

I was in a half-sitting position and I felt something heavy on my head. First I though that I was on a mission with Natsu and was leaning against a tree with Happy on my head. But then I remembered what happened last night and my eyes shot open and I was greeted by a grinning Midnight.

"Morning love-bird" He said in a teasing voice.

"Wha-" Then I realized mine and Cobras position.

"KYAAA! LUCY-KICK!" They both flew into the wall and Cobra woke up because of the impact.

"Ow, what was that for?" Cobra asked.

"What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? YOU SLEPT WITH ME THAT'S WHAT!" I screamed.

"Well you didn't complain last night" I started blushing and Midnight started laughing. _What the hell!? Don't say stuff like that when someone else is in the room, it's embarrassing! _I said/though. He grinned.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind" He said which made Midnight confused. Oh, I am so going to kill him later.

"LUCY-KICK" They flew right into the wall… again. I was about to kick them again when I heard a crash from my bedroom.

"You two stay here" I told the two idiots and hurried to my room only to see the person that I didn't want to see.

"Hey Luce! Want to go on a mission?" _Natsu, crap._

"Sorry Natsu. I kind of have other plans" I lied, but he didn't look to convinced. He stood up and walked up to me and sniffed me. HE SNIFFED ME!? IS HE SOME KIND OF FREAKING DOG OR SOMETHING!? (AN: If you have read my first story you should recognize it.)

"Hey Luce, why do you smell like poison and mint?" _What? Ok, I kind of understand that the poison smell is from Cobra. But mint? Could it be Midnight?_

"Oh, don't tell me that you have forgotten about us already" A too familiar voice said. _Cobra, tell Midnight to shut up this instant!_

"Sorry, no can do" Cobra said.

"What are you two doing here!?" Natsu growled and prepared to roar at them but I stepped between the two.

"What are you doing Luce? Out of the way"

"Natsu, I can explain"


	3. Chapter 3

**Cobra's POV**

"I can explain" Lucy said as she stood in a protecting stance in front of us. _Hey buddy, why is she risking her life to help us? I mean if salamander haven't stopped in time she would be fried by now. _Midnight though to me (AN: It sounds weird but it is weirder to say 'he told me' when he thought it, remember Cobra can hear thoughts). I just shook my head as an answer.

"Lucy get away from them they're dangerous!" That pink haired freak yelled at her.

"No, they have changed. Doran Bolt came here last night ant said that I am responsible for them for a while, and they're actually pretty nice when you get to know them" _Why the hell is she protecting us? Has she forgotten what we have done in the past? I don't get it._

**Lucy's POV**

"Luce, I don't care what you say about them they're still dangerous" Natsu yelled. _Why can't he just get it through his big, fat, empty skull?_

"Natsu what about Gajeel, or even Jellal? They were evil at first but look at them now"

"But they're different! They're-"

"They're what Natsu? I can say many things that they are, but evil is not one of those things" I walked closer to Midnight and Cobra "They have changed and I have forgiven them. So please Natsu give them a chance" I pleaded.

"*sight* Well, I don't think I can change your mind so I will give them ONE chance. And if they blow it," His body were surrounded by fire "I will kill them". _Well at least he gives them a chance before he kills them. _

"I'm okay with that. If they're to annoying then can kill them myself, ok?" I gave them a murderous glare, at that the two idiots stared at me, terrified. I grinned. _What? Are you afraid of me?_ Cobra quickly snapped out of it and replied.

"In your dreams blondie" He said.

"Hey! My name is not blondie it's Lucy!" We continued to scream insults at one another and forgot that Midnight and Natsu was in the room.

-_Time skip 20 minutes-_

"Jackass"

"Blonde bimbo"

"Snake charmer"

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Cobra suddenly asked. I looked around and realized he was right, I looked around until I saw the note on the desk.

_We are going to the guild so Midnight can join,_

_when you two lovebirds are done you can come to._

_/Natsu and Midnight_

"I can't believe that they left us" _And I am so going to kill them for calling us lovebirds._

"Who is it from" Cobra asked.

"It's from Natsu and Midnight, apparently they have gone to the guild. Want to go?"

"Sure why not"

**Cobra's POV**

_Ok, now there's no turning back. _I though as I now stood in front of the huge guild doors. Even without my super hearing I could hear the noise all the way here. _They're not the most quite guild. _I sweat dropped.

"Welcome to Fairy tail! Want to go inside?" _How can she be so calm and cheerful. I bet this guild is full of weirdoes like her. Strong, scary, weirdoes. _Ok, now I started to get scared. _Come on Cobra, don't tell me your scared? _I heard the blondie say.

"You wish blondie, let's go" I grinned, but on the inside I was terrified. She slowly opened the guild doors and it was exactly what I expected. Everyone except the ones who were hiding were in a huge brawl. Suddenly blondie walked over to the bar and started talking to someone, I took a few steps closer until I saw that she was talking to the Titania. I used my extra hearing (AN: I don't know what it's called) to hear what they said.

"Hey Erza, what are you doing?"

"I'm eating a strawberry cake"

"Well I was wondering if you could get the boys to stop fighting" The readhead, Erza I think, laid down her cake, turned around, and gave the boys a murderous glare. And of course, they stopped immediately. _How am I going to survive here?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

"Ugh, seriously guys?" After Erza stopped the brawl Natsu had challenged Cobra to a dinking challenge. They have already drunk four barrels. FOUR FUCKING BARRELS! Natsu looks like he will collapse any second while Cobra didn't seem affected at all. Suddenly Midnight came and stood beside me. He leaned over to me and whispered.

"Just so you know it, he can't be affected by alcohol. It's like poison to your body and he is the poison dragon slayer, get it?" He said.

"Wait, so you mean he can't get drunk? That's crazy" I whispered back.

"Well I won't be coming back to your apartment tonight I'm going to spent the night with the thunder legion" He said in a higher voice.

"Did they invite you?" _That's odd, they usaly don't invite others to their sleepovers._

"Yeah, that guy Freed though I seemed like a nice guy so he invited me" Well I won't stop him, that means I only have one disturbing guy in my house.

"Hey, I am not annoying blondie" Someone whispered behind me, it took me by surprise so I quickly turned around and quickly kicked the intruder into the wall. But I relaxed a bit when I saw it was just Cobra.

"Oh, it's just you. Well I'll be going home so see you later" I said and wlked towards my apartment.

**Cobra's POV**

_Damn that blondie. How dare she kick me into the wall, well I can always tease her later as revenge. Since Midnight won't be there I can say whatever I want._ I opened the apartment door and walked in, I didn't see Lucy anywhere but I heard that the shower was running. So I just opened her desk and started reading her manuscript. Her friend Levy said that it was really good and that I should read it.

"WHAT THE HELL!? STOP READING MY MANUSCRIPT!" Speaking of the devil.

"Why? Your friend Levy said that I should read it. And she is right you are a good author" I said which made her blush. _Why am I blushing. He just said that he liked my story that's all. It's not like he likes me or anything. Or does he?_

**Mira's POV**

_Aw, it's no fun that Lucy hasn't realized she like Cobra yet. _Suddenly a idea popped up in my mind. _It's the perfect plan._

"Hey Levy, Wendy, Freed. Come here a sec" They all came and stared wondering at me.

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"It's time for plan E" I grinned. _I will make those two a couple if I so has to start a war._

**Cobra's POV**

I heard everything that Lucy and that Mira chick had in their mind. I didn't know how to react so I ended up shivering and blushing at the same time. _I know this guild was scary but it's FUCKING TERRIFYING. _

"Hey, Lucy. Can I ask you something?" She froze, and her mind was going crazy 'cause she were afraid I would ask about what she just though.

"Relax, I'm not going to ask what you just though. I just wanted to ask what that Mira chick meant by plan E?" She relaxed a bit.

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"She said something to some of the members to use plan E against us"

"Well, most of her plans includes matchmaking so I would guess that she will try to-" She stopped, and I didn't even have to read her mind to figure out what she was going to say. Her face said everything.

"To make us a couple" I finished. Well it wasn't that hard to figure out. Well I don't need to think much about it how bad can it be?

**Mira's POV (again)**

Seems like everything's ready. _Lucy and Cobra have no idea what will happen to them tomorrow. And if they don't realize their feelings tomorrow I will have to use the ultimate plan. But if everything's sticks to the plan tomorrow I will be the winner of this little game. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV**

"So that's how you got together? Because of Mira's plan?" Cresta asked. I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah, it was extreme but it worked and that's the important thing right?" I told her. Crestia was my daughter, she has long blond hair and use the same powers as her father. Poison dragonslaying magic. She was smart like me but did often pick fights with Asuka, Natsu and Gray, despite her age she actually beat them sometimes. Oh, and Midnight and Erza's married to. Jellal was a bit angry at first but he found someone else.

"Was the plan that extreme?"

"Yeah, she locked us in a closet for two days without food or water. After that she said we had to kiss if we didn't want to spend another two days in there. And that's how we got together" I told her. "Oh, speak of your father, do you want to help me wake him up?"

"Yeah!" We slowly made our way to the bedroom and left the outdoor open so we could escape quickly.

"Open gate of the waterbearer, Aquarius" I whispered, she new what we wanted her to do so she slowly made her way to the sleeping target. A giant wave crashed into the bed and a very angry dragon woke up.

"LUCY! Crestia!" He screamed, at that me and Crestia was half way to the guild. Running for our lives, or technically, running from my angry husband. After a couple minutes we had finally reached the guild and were panting like crazy.

"Hey, what happened Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Cobra _*pant_ water _*pant_ sleeping _*pant_" That was all I needed to say for them to understand. But it didn't take long for the doors to burst open and a very angry (and wet) dragonslayer stomped into the guild.

"Lucy, prepare to be punished" He said, _this can't be good. _I gulped and took a deep breath.

"And how exactly?" I asked a little scared, I looked at Crestia for support but she were already fighting with Natsu and Gray.

"You have to-" He slowly walked closer.

"-do both our laundry for three mounths" _That's not so bad._

"Sure" _I always do it anyway._ _Wait, were did he go? _I looked around in the guild only to see him challenging Cana to a drinking challenge. _When is she going to learn that he is immune to alcohol and any other poison? _

**Cresta's POV**

"Hey flame-brain! Popsicle! Fight me!" I screamed at the older boys who were currently arguing over something stupid again.

"Sure we'll take you on baby snake!" They said in unison. They're like best friends but mom said that they used to fight all the time a few years ago. I wonder what happened.

"Come and get me!" I screamed at them.

_-Timeskip 20 minutes-_

"We surrender" The two half dead idiots said in unison on the floor. (AN: I think you can guess what happened)

"CRESTA!" Mom screamed and walked towards me with a angry look on her face.

"Look what you've done. Why do you always have to beat those two up so bad? Why can't you just go easy on them?" She asked.

"I would, but they're so irritating and won't let me go easy on them. They are such idiots" I answered.

"WE'RE NOT IDIOTS!" The idiots screamed as they stood up. _Where did they get all this energy from? Didn't they just faint?_

"YES YOU ARE! NOW GO TO THE INFIRMARY AND TREAT THOSE WOUNDS!" Mom screamed at them. They quickly ran to the infirmary and all that was was left was a dust cloud.

"*sight* Those idiots never learn. Try not to hurt them to badly okay?"

"Sure mom" _Pwew, that was a close one. _Mom walked over to Levy and they started talking about some books. We maybe be different but we're all a big family. A big, weird, interesting family. And I love being here, because there's nowhere I would rather be.

**The End**

**I am so sorry this story were so short. I came up with another idea while typing this so I will end it here. Sorry guys, I promise my next fanfiction will be longer.**


End file.
